simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Références télévisuelles extérieures aux Simpson
''Les 30 Dernières Minutes Karl Zéro porte un masque d'Homer. ''Aliens In America '' Un des élèves de l’école crie à Raja, l’étudiant pakistanais "Apu! Where's my slushee?" ''Les Allumés '' On peut apercevoir brièvement un poster des Simpson sur la porte de la chambre de Tim. (épisodes 1x04 et 2x05) ''Ally McBeal '' passe à la télé en arrière plan. ''Angel Spike s'adresse à Angel en lui disant "Comme le dirait un dicton devenu célèbre... D'oh!" ''Arrested Development Buster essaye de gagner une peluche Bart au jeu de la pince. *Maggie avoue à Michael que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a mise enceinte et lui dit "Je suis allée dans une banque du sperme. Le père est un type qui a fait Harvard mais je ne sais rien d'autre" et Michael répond "Ouais c'est probablement un de ces tarés qui écrivent les Simpson". (épisode 2x12) *Plus tard, Lindsay, la sœur de Michael lui dit "Ceux qui font les Simpson ne sont pas tous des tarés, ça se saurait." (épisode 12) *Dan Castellanetta (la voix originale d'Homer) qui joue le rôle d’un chirurgien peu doué utilise l’interjection “D’oh” quand il explique a son patient qu’il l’a opéré pour rien car il s’est aperçu que son appendice n’était pas vraiment enflammée. (épisode 2x15) ''The Big Bang Theory Après que Wolowitz ait imité Raj (d'origine indienne) au téléphone pour lui arranger un rendez vous avec une fille, Raj le remercie ironiquement de l'avoir fait passer pour un personnage des Simpson (sous entendu Apu) “You may now thank me” “For what? Making me sound like a Simpson character?” ''Black Books " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?... - On pourrait regarder les Simpson ! Ils sont marrants, hein ?" ''Buffy Contre Les Vampires Au début de l’épisode en VO Willow se compare à "Cletus the Slack-Jawed Yokel." (à l’idiot du village en VF, épisode 3x08) ''Les Craquantes'' Pour manifester son mécontentement à propos de la vente de garage qu’organise Rose, Blanche dit "I don’t want to have to deal with 400 people in Simpsons T-shirts'. (épisode 6x03) ''The Critic'' *Une famille regarde la télé et en zappant ils tombent sur Les Simpson, Homer marche sur un râteau et crie "D’oh" et Bart s’exclame "Aye Caramba!". (épisode 1x03) *A l'école Oliver Twist les enfants sont exploités pour fabriquer des objets dérivés des Simpson. (épisode 2x03) *Au début de l'épisode, une employée de la Fox appelle Jay pour lui demander s'il pourrait essayer de plus ressembler aux Simpson "At the beginning of each show why don’t you write on a chalkboard like Bart ? And could you change your name to Homer ? And wear an eight foot tall blue wig like Marge ? And how would you feel about sucking on a pacifier ?". (épisode 2x04) *Alice et Jay sont déguisés en Homer et Marge à la fête costumée. (épisode 2x09) ''Cybill'' Quand Cybill dit à Jennifer “Brad’s gonna have a cow when he sees you”, elle répond “A cow? Mother please, I’m not dating Bart Simpson”. (épisode 4x05) ''Les Décalés du Cosmos L’ordinateur Bob dit à Chode (Ardillon) “Don’t have a cow Chode ” (“ je ne suis pas un animal Ardillon” en VF) probablement en hommage à la phrase souvent prononcée par Bart. (épisode 1x11) ''Dexter '' On peut apercevoir des figurines Simpsons dans un distributeur dans le magasin de comics. (épisode 2x05) ''Disparition '' Une femme prise en otage fait référence à Homer Simpson en parlant du preneur d'otage. (épisode 1x07) ''Doctor Who '' Un alien dit "D'oh" après avoir fait tomber quelque chose. (épisode 4x03) ''Drawn Together '' *On peut voir Homer allongé par terre en train de se gratter les fesses. (épisode 1x05) *On peut voir Marge de dos en train de jouer aux machines à sous. (épisode 2x06) *Dans un plan, on peut voir les squelettes de Bart et de Lisa, dans un autre plan, on voit Bart défenestré. (épisode 2x10) ''Duckman *A la fin de l’épisode Homer arrive déguisé en fantôme pour faire peur à Duckman et Cornfed afin de pouvoir manger leur boite de donuts. (épisode 4x14) *On entend également Homer pendant le générique de fin. (épisode 1x01) ''Futurama'' *Lorsque Fry prend le tube qui l'envoie à l'autre bout de la ville, il rencontre sous l'eau Blinky, le poisson à trois yeux. (épisode 2x10) *Il y a un tas de poupées Bart Simpson sur la boule d'ordures. Bender tire sur la ficelle dans le dos d'une poupée qui dit alors "Eat my shorts" (traduit par "bouffe mon short mec"). Bender mange le short et dit "Mmm shorts" ("Mmm c'est bon les shorts") à la manière d'Homer. (épisode 1x01) *Un des motifs de l'écharpe de Bender est la tête d'Homer. (épisode 1x07) *Juste avant que Fry et Leela ne découvre l'entrée de l'enfer robotique on peut apercevoir un cœur avec les initiales "HS+MB" inscrites dedans. Il s'agit d'une allusion à Homer Simpson et Marge Bouvier. (épisode 1x09) *On aperçoit deux peluches, une d'Homer et une de Bart comme lots de fêtes foraines dans un flashback de Fry. (épisode 2x02) *Un extrait d'un épisode datant du Tracey Ullman Show est diffusé sur l'écran à la fin du générique. (épisode 2x04) *Le message de l'écran titre en début d'épisode est "From the network that brought you "The Simpsons". (épisode 2x09) *On peut apercevoir une poupée de Bart dans le sous sol de l'ancienne maison de Fry. (épisode 3x10) *Un robot capte une station de radio où l'on peut suivre une course de chiens dont celui qui mène s'appelle Petit Papa Noël (En VO le chien s’appelle Daddy’s Little Grandpa, il n’y a donc pas d’allusion au chien des Simpson). (épisode 3x12) *La montgolfière est faite avec un bout de ballon en forme de Bart. (épisode 4x05) *Sur la roue qui va désigner le nom du robot avec qui Fry va échanger ses mains pour apprendre à jouer de l'holophonor se trouve également le prénom Lisa, peut être en hommage à Lisa Simpson et ses talents de saxophoniste. (épisode 5x16) ''Les Griffin'' *Parmi les insultes que profère Stewie envers le petit ami de sa baby-sitter il dit qu’il regarde les Simpson tous les soirs. *A la fin de la séquence où Stewie est sur son tricycle, il y a une parodie du générique des Simpson. *Stewie entre dans le garage comme Marge mais cette fois ci Homer ne parvient pas a entrer dans la maison et il se fait écraser contre la porte par le tricycle. H Lors d'une dispute, Aimé demande à Sabri de lui rendre son T-shirt de Krusty le clown. Hartley Coeurs à Vif Un des élèves que l'on voit en arrière plan dans la cour du lycée porte un T-shirt Otto. Catégorie:Références extérieures